


Blizzard

by LowkeyScrupious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP Next Gen, fluff!, mentions of teddy lupin, scorbus before they realised they were in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyScrupious/pseuds/LowkeyScrupious
Summary: Neither Scorpius nor Albus actually wanted to go into Hogsmeade that weekend, but it turned out to be a day they'd both remember forever.





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Set in December of fifth year, after the events of Cursed Child. This is my attempt at a feel good fic! Fluffy and angst free (for once)!

“Come on mate, let’s just get this over with,” Albus murmured apologetically as they made their way out of the common room to the Entrance Hall. Scorpius just smiled to himself – Albus knew him too well.

They knew it would be busy but both boys cringed internally when they saw just how many students were milling around getting ready to spend the day in Hogsmeade. Scorpius would much rather have spent the day staying behind in the cozy dormitory, like always, but Albus had definite cause to go to the village today – his wand had been malfunctioning and he needed to get it checked at the branch of Ollivander’s that was in Hogsmeade. He wasn’t going to let Albus go on his own, and besides, it had the potential to be fun if they steered clear of the Hogwarts crowds.

Albus pulled Scorpius’s gloved hand through the crowd to Mr. Filch, where they promptly showed him their permission slips, wanting to escape the crowd as quickly as possible before some loser yelled ‘son of Voldemort’ or ‘Slytheirn squib’ across the Hall. No such incidents occurred and thankfully once they were outside they realized it was snowing so heavily no one would bother heckling them.

“Albus!” Scorpius shrieked as soon as they stepped out into the blizzard.

He could tell Albus was grinning, even though most of his face was obscured by the thick Slytherin scarf he’d pulled up, making only his eyes visible below the green beanie.

The sky was a dark shade of grey, and snow was falling so thick and fast he could barely see his best friend stood right in front of him.

“I’ll never make it to Hogsmeade like this!” he gestured to himself, seeing as he was wearing nothing more than his winter robes and mittens. In the few seconds they’d been outside snow had already settled thickly on his white blonde hair, and he could see it piling up on Albus’s head too.

“Come on, stop whining,” Albus laughed, having to half-shout as he pulled Scorpius’s hand again down the path that would eventually lead to Hogsmeade.

After a while the snow underfoot became so thick and difficult to walk in that they were both stumbling to keep upright, as their feet sank deeper and deeper with every step.

“Albus, I can’t!” Scorpius laughed hysterically while trying not to fall over, grabbing onto Albus’s robes in front of him and successfully bringing Albus toppling over backwards with him. The two boys lay laughing side by side in the snow, slowly but surely being buried in the cold wetness as it continued to fall. Scorpius’s sides ached from laughing. He finally managed to stop and attempted to get up, weak as he was from being in hysterics.

“Bet you’re glad we came now!” Albus teased as he too sat up.

“Albus… we’re not even out of the Hogwarts grounds!” Scorpius pulled off his mittens and squeezed them so all the water drained out, which could probably have filled a small cauldron. Both boys collapsed into fits of giggles again. It was true, they were walking the path that bordered the Forbidden Forest, and it was completely deserted. The other students must have all had much more sense.

“Looks like we may actually be the only Hogwarts students in Hogsmeade this weekend! How crazily fortunate is that?” Scorpius grinned at his best friend.

“You see? Everything happens for a reason!” Albus was half shouting through the noise of the wind and snow.

“So wise. So profound. Tell me Albus, where do you get your copious amounts of wisdom from?” He was cut off by Albus throwing a handful of snow in his face.

“You are something else, you know that?” Albus was grinning back at Scorpius. “Come on, I’m already completely soaked, right down to my pants!” He looked up at the sky, grimacing, trying to determine whether it looked like the snowstorm was going to pass anytime soon, so he didn’t notice the intense blush that was creeping up Scorpius’s already wind-whipped face.

“At least you have a hat and scarf!” Scorpius replied indignantly. He too was soaked through to the skin, but without the luxury of head protection.

They both hobbled up and tried to make their way to the village as quickly as possible – a difficult feat as they could barely see two yards in front of them through the snow. Clinging to each other for support they finally made it to Hogsmeade, and as they crossed the threshold into the Three Broomsticks it felt liked they’d just walked into a sauna.

“Whew!” Albus exclaimed, pulling of his hat and scarf and unfastening the soaked cloak. Scorpius quickly followed suit, noticing how he couldn’t help fixating on the flushed state of Albus’s face, or the way his hair had become even more ruffled than it usually was. He found it adorable. Albus caught his eye and he quickly looked away.

“Better get a table then” he mumbled awkwardly, turning to find somewhere to sit and noticing Albus casting him a bemused look. Luckily the pub wasn’t as packed as usual – hardly any students seemed to have made it, and the locals obviously had better things to do than battle a snowstorm on a Saturday afternoon. Scorpius led them to a table next to the roaring fireplace, where they hung up their cloaks and sat trying to dry off while Madame Rosmerta brought them over some Butterbeer. When he thought it was safe, Scorpius chanced a glance at Albus again, who was staring into the fireplace. He noted the sweat glistening on Albus’s dark skin, the dampness of his hair. He saw the firelight reflected in those green eyes. His friend was drop dead gorgeous. He spluttered on his butterbeer. He didn’t just think that did he?

Albus turned to him, confused and amused at the same time. God he was hot. Stop it!

“Are you alright?” he chuckled.

“Me? I’m fine! I’m always fine…” he cast around wildly for something non-awkward to say, however as always in these situations, his brain failed him miserably. “Are you fine?”

Merlin.

Albus started grinning, still staring at him, and Scorpius quickly looked away again. Albus’s eyes were piercing, it felt like he was looking right through into his soul. Why was his stare so intense today?

“Has your brain stopped working Scorp? Have you got hypothermia?” Albus was only teasing, but it was just making Scorpius feel worse. He was about to say he was fine again, but stopped himself in the nick of time.

“I do not have hypothermia. I was actually just wondering how long you think Ollivander’s will take.” Nice one. Diversion tactic.

“Well, the appointment’s two till two-thirty, so logic would dictate it would take…” he pretended to think hard about it, “about half an hour?” he grinned as Scorpius shoved him.

“You can be quite mean sometimes you know…”

“But you love me anyway.” Scorpius didn’t reply, just sat back and downed his butterbeer. Albus roared with laughter.

“What?” Scorpius frowned, panicking. What had he done now?

“You have a butterbeer moustache. It’s all on your nose too!”

Scorpius blushed, though this time for entirely platonic reasons. “Well, I’m sorry, my face is still numb!” he replied, hastily wiping his face on his sleeve. “May I remind you that some of us braved that monstrosity of a snowstorm without so much as a seam of fabric to protect our faces with.”

“May I remind you that that’s entirely your fault. We are definitely getting you a hat to go back in.”

They bantered about what kind of hat Scorpius would want, or rather what kind Albus thought would be funniest to make him try on, until their glasses were empty and Albus noticed the time.

“Shit, come on mate I’ve got to be there in five minutes..”

“Nooo,” Scorpius moaned, “I’m not ready, don’t make me!”

Albus didn’t particularly want to brave the blizzard again either, a feeling which was only worsened by picking up his cloak and feeling how incredibly damp it still was. He sighed. “Shame they haven’t taught us any drying charms yet. You’d think that for a school of magic…” he started complaining, but Scorpius just smiled as he got up, he didn’t always listen when Albus started off on one of his adorable little rants.

He paused on the threshold of the Three Broomsticks, seeing the state of the weather. If possible, the storm had gotten even worse. Even though Ollivander’s was only a few shops down the street, he wouldn’t have known it for the gale still raging. When he’d pulled open the door a flurry of snow fell in – the white carpet was surely more than two foot deep. He turned to his friend, desperation in his face.

“Come on,” Albus pulled him once more forwards. They sprinted (or tried to, more like) the short distance to Ollivander’s and once they were inside Scorpius announced they weren’t leaving again until the snow had died down considerably. “They’ll have to drag me back to the castle in this weather!”

“Do you think we may end up genuinely stranded in Hogsmeade?” Albus’s eyes glinted with ill-concealed hopefulness.

“Ha! We’ll be lucky! I imagine they’d probably set us up with a floo connection somewhere. Probably the Three Broomsticks…” he trailed off as Ollivander came behind the counter.

“Ah Mr. Potter…” something glistened behind those wide blue eyes. It reminded Scorpius of the ocean, as if he were swimming in memories. “And what can I do for you today?”

Scorpius wondered over to the window, watching the blizzard and leaving Albus and Ollivander to it. It wasn’t as warm in here as in the Three Broomsticks, and Scorpius felt a shiver run down his spine. Keep this up and maybe he would get hypothermia after all. He was definitely looking forward to going to Glad Rags after they were done here and picking out some cozy winter wear. After a while his daydreaming was interrupted by the change in Albus’s tone of voice.

“I’m afraid if you want it fixing, you’ll have to leave it here with me” Ollivander was saying to a dismayed Albus. “The crack has exposed the core… yes, it is damaged. I can’t promise I’ll even be able to fully restore it. It may never work the same. It may be advisable to consider a new one.”

Yikes, Scorpius felt empathy flood through him. Going without their wand for any wizard, for any length of time, was tough.

Albus’s face fell. “No, I’d rather not, I mean, can you just try and fix it and afterwards I’ll see whether I’ll need a new one?”

“As you wish Mr. Potter” Ollivander replied with a small bow. “I’ll start working on it today, but the state of the weather may prevent me from owling it back to the school until tomorrow.” Ollivander gestured to the snow outside.

Albus grimaced, looking out at the blizzard. He sighed. He wanted to reach out and take his wand back from the frail old man in front of him. It was everything to him, both his weapon and defense, his constant companion. He relied on it every day, for everything! How was he supposed to leave without it? Luckily, Scorpius chose that moment to come over and place a reassuring hand on Albus’s arm.

“Will you be requiring a spare wand until then?”

Albus considered it. There was a part of him that wanted to remain loyal to his own wand, and not even debate whether he would take up a spare for the night. However, he really could need a wand at any point, and what would he do then?

“I suppose so… thanks.”

“It will be okay Albus” Scorpius chimed in. “It’ll be back before you know it!” he said mischievously, though deep down Albus knew Scorpius understood. They had both lost their first wands when Delphi had snapped them last year. It had been several days before their parents had managed to get them to Diagon Alley for new ones, both for security reasons and also the fact that no one really felt up to it for a while, given what they had just witnessed. So they were no strangers to how it felt being wandless all of a sudden.

“Come on, let’s go to Glad Rags!” Scorpius exclaimed excitedly as Albus handed over the gold and chose a spare wand.

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get you decked out!”

Scorpius smirked. Why did the thought of ‘decking him out’ cheer Albus up so much? Thankfully, the wizarding clothes shop was even closer to Ollivander’s than Ollivander’s was to the Three Broomsticks, so after a brief avalanche of yet more snow, they emerged, sodden, into the wizarding clothes shop.

“Right.” Said Albus, sounding far too purposeful for Scorpius’s liking. He made a beeline for the hat section, Scorpius following with a growing sense of trepidation. “Aha!”

Scorpius was not amused that Albus had just deposited a rather large hat with a moving, fully decorated Christmas tree onto his head. Rolling his eyes as Albus snorted in laughter, he pulled it off. “Warmth, Albus. Practicality. That’s what we’re going for here!”

“Meh…” was all Albus replied, he was far too busy looking through the shelves for something surely even more embarrassing. But one admirable hat caught Scorpius’s eye, one that had full sized house elf ears growing out the sides, complete with long grubby nose and earfluff. Laughing, he pulled it firmly down on Albus’s head while the other was facing away.

“Wha- Scorpius! I can’t see anything!”

“No keep it on, look there’s a mirror” Scorpius pointed to the wall as Albus rolled the hat up so it wasn’t obscuring his eyes as much.

“Sexy” Albus proclaimed, catching sight of himself.

“Cute” Scorpius agreed.

“Okay, your turn!” And before Scorpius could see that hat in question Albus brought down a woollen hat that had a huge fake Erumpment horn sticking out the top. The horn was at least two feet long, it truly was the definition of impractical.

“Who would ever wear this?” he laughed, rather liking the effect.

“Look, it’s changing colour!” Albus consulted the label. “It says it changes colour depending on how you’re feeling. Hmm, that’s rather revealing, not sure that’s what you want.” Scorpius watched as the horn turned red.

“What does red mean?” he asked, worried that red was a danger sign.

“Umm” Albus read the label. Then his face froze.

“What?” What on earth could red mean?

“Um, red is yearning, longing or passionate desire…” Albus’s face was almost as red as the horn. Noticing this, Scorpius laughed. He was clearly the most composed of the two of them for once, which he was rather enjoying.

“Oh Albus, what am I yearning for? What do I passionately desire?” he teased his friend, enjoying the fact that Albus was embarrassed.

“Why don’t you ask your best friend Sybil Trelawney?”

“Point taken…”

The rest of the afternoon was spent in much the same manor, i.e. taking it in turns to force progressively more embarrassing hats onto each other, mostly while the subject wasn’t looking. After a close call with a miniature gnome that was supposed to be combing Albus’s hair while he wore it, and many hats later, the boys left with the shop with a festive Christmas hat each, and Scorpius now the proud new owner of several scarves and a rather simple but lovely grey bobble hat.

“Come on, you have to put it on..”

“It will get ruined!” Scorpius groaned, but he pulled it out of the bag anyway.

“Scorpius, the whole point of us going in there was so that you would survive the journey back!”

Scorpius grinned in response. Now that Albus was looking, he realised how beautiful Scorpius was. The storm grey of the beanie almost exactly matched the silvery granite of his best friend’s eyes. He’d never noticed the way they seemed to sparkle every time he looked at Albus. No, that was probably just the reflection of the snow. Too soon, the moment was over and Scorpius, who hadn’t noticed anything, thank Merlin, was clinging on to Albus’s arm as they once more battled the blizzard that stood between them and castle.

 

Scorpius wore his new beanie every day after that. With the cold weather continuing, it wasn’t unusual for students, particularly Slytherins who resided in the dungeons, to wrap up in the corridors or their common rooms. However, as the days turned to weeks, as December merged into January, February, March, Scorpius still wore his hat.

The weather didn’t justify the use anymore, but Scorpius never needed to justify himself to Albus. None of the other students cared. Scorpius just liked wearing it. Enough even to disregard Draco’s hastily hidden surprise the first time he greeted him at Platform 9 ¾ after the blizzard.

As the months passed, the hat became as much a part of Scorpius’s appearance as his white blonde hair underneath. Albus grew so accustomed to the look he thought Scorpius would look bare without it, not like himself.

Every picture that was taken of them from that point onwards had Scorpius with his beanie in it. Every birthday, every Christmas. Albus smiled fondly at the memory of how it had come to be. Especially when Scorpius was about to go up and receive his NEWT results, and he was still wearing the same hat two years later. It had been subject to many a reparo by Albus since then.

When Draco insisted he not wear the beanie to his wedding, Scorpius just smiled to himself, knowing by now it would look strange to not wear it. Besides, Albus wouldn’t care. Albus would never ask him to take it off. Not ever. And so the wedding photo was added to the collection of old dusty photos Albus kept of the two of them.

When during their housewarming party Teddy and Victoire’s one year old son Remus sicked up on the hat as Scorpius had him on his shoulders Scorpius finally conceded defeat. The hat had lasted four years, and it truly was falling apart. He returned home the next day to surprise his husband with the exact same hat, made specifically for him by Glad Rags.

Five years and three hats later their baby girl had the exact same accident that Remus had experienced years previously, all over Scorpius’s hat.

Two years and another hat later and a now four year old Lyra reached her hand out as Scorpius put her to bed.

“Daddy?”

“Yes gorgeous?”

“I want a beanie like yours” her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to stay awake.

Scorpius smiled, full of nostalgia. “You don’t need a beanie sweetheart, you’re beautiful already.”

“But I want one…” she mumbled, eyes closed.

Full of love for his daughter Scorpius retreated from her room, shutting the lights off behind him. Only to find his husband standing watching in the hallway.

“Is that why you wear it?” Albus’s brow was furrowed in frustration.

“You know why I wear it Albus.”

His concern seemed to melt away. “Because if you need convincing that you’re beautiful…” he started with a smirk, pulling Scorpius towards their bedroom. Scorpius was remembering how lucky he was to have Albus in his life. Albus was simply remembering the way he’d pulled Scorpius through the snow all those years ago.

Lots of things had changed over the years. Time had passed, things had moved on. But the one thing that hadn’t changed was the way Albus was still filled with wander whenever he looked into Scorpius’s eyes, and how Scorpius’s heart missed a beat every time he caught Albus staring at him. The beanie encompassed all of this. Scorpius originally bought it simply to keep warm. It was now his way of fitting into this world, the world that had never seemed to want him. It had hidden his Malfoy hair when he was being bullied for his family’s past, - he used to use it to hide. Now he used it to showcase his love for his best friend - it simply represented his and Albus’s relationship. They were older now… more worldly… parents… but inside they were still just two excited school boys pulling each other along through life’s struggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Lololol this was also my first attempt at writing older domestic Scorbus! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Every kudo boosts my soul :)  
> Check out my tumblr: @cursedchimera!


End file.
